Reversal - Prepare For The Now
by K32
Summary: As soon as Genki arrives back home, he finds trouble again. Will the others be able to help him as he tries to save Earth from the evil Baddie Master Valris?


K3's notes:  
  
1) Okay, sorry if this story is a bit on the bad side, concerning the characters and the likelyhood that any of this would happen the way I write it...I haven't watched the show for a while, so I'm sorry for the hard-core fans who think I'm mucking up Monster Rancher with this!  
  
2) I had this idea before the seris ended, and I would have liked the real ending better if a *certain* aspect of my story had actually happened...but I'm just complaining so pay no attention! :]  
  
3) The title? I know, it's kind of stupid and overused and it makes no sense at all right now, but it will later on! On with the story!  
  
  
  
Reversal - Prepare for the Now  
  
[Part 1]  
  
  
  
'Back home at last...funny, I thought I'd be happier about it.' Genki thought, looking around his neighboorhood. His well remembered home was a wreak. Everything was in a state of disarray. Buildings were crumbling, the sidewalk and roads were cracked and the smoke combined with the sunset made the sky seem on fire.  
  
"Something is wrong about this..." Genki said, rushing into his apartment complex. The doors had been twisted at the hinges and hung akwardly as he ran through them and up the stairs. The walls were stripped of nearly all their paint, leaving splotched wood in their place. Genki felt a stab of panic. Something was DEFINITLY wrong about all of this.  
  
He walked up to his apartment. The door was still intact, but it had been spraypainted with a large red E, and several smaller symbols that he couldn't understand. Genki slowly opened the door and walked inside. The walls were torn, dull rents carved into the once pure white. The carpet was shredded, like a lawnmower had gotten to it. The furniture was either tossed around or missing. The home had an empty feel to it.  
  
Genki slowly walked through the hallway to the room that was - no, - had been his mother's. He dreaded opening it but did so, knowing he wouldn't find any good news and hoping he wouldn't find any horribly bad news. Like the dead bodies of his family...  
  
The door creaked open, and Genki, with eyes closed, stepped in. He opened his eyes to see that the room was nothing at all like he remembered it. The walls were beige now instead of their old white color and the carpet had been removed from the floors, now also beige. Slightly in front of him, Genki stared at the familiar object that raised from the ground. It was nearly to his waist in height and had panels with a large rectangle button in the middle. The very center of the room had a design in redish pink on it.  
  
Genki looked around the room, in shock of what he was seeing.  
  
'This can't be right. This has to be a dream or something! This can't be...a shrine...'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Holly sighed. Genki had been gone only a few minutes and already she was missing him dearly. She had been close to him; closer to him then she had been to anyone in her life before, with the exception of perhaps Suezo, and now he was gone from her life. Probably forever. Holly felt tears forming in her eyes as she thought of that.  
  
"Holly, Okay-chi?" A voice squeaked. Holly turned to face Moochi.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, Moochi." Holly sighed again, looking at he companions. "We should be on our way...we should start looking for a town that we can live in, now that everything is over with."  
  
"Yeah..." Hare said sadly.  
  
"Golem look for monsters and disks to take care of." Golem added, looking around for some already.  
  
"Oh, great idea. We'll find a place to live, and it will be overrun with little orphans that Golem has taken in." Tiger grumbled.  
  
"One big happy family!" Suezo agreed sarcastically.  
  
"Suezo, Tiger, stop it. I think Golem's idea is a great one!" Holly said, starting to walk north. "Let's go find some monsters!"  
  
Everyone follwed her, some grumbling, some happily. Moochi was skipping along the path when he tripped over a bumb. He landed painfully on his right arm and wailed in pain. Holly rushed to his side and held him comfortingly as he cried loudly. She looked to see what he had tripped over and gasped.  
  
"Everyone! I think that's a Mystery Disk! What a coincidence..." Holly broke off at the thought. What were the odds that they would be talking about finding disks and suddenly find one? Tiger dug the disk out of the ground and everyone stared at it in wonder. It looked almost like any other Mystery Disk that they had found in their travels. Almost. This one appeared to be slimmer, and it also was glittering with the reflection of the sun.  
  
"Maybe it's made from gold!" Hare thought aloud, making a grab for the disk. Suezo barricaded Hare from reaching it.  
  
"Oooooh, no! If it's gold, we're sharing it!" He said angerly. Golem picked the disk up and hid it between his hands.  
  
"We take disk to next shrine and unlock. Gold or not." He stated firmly, glaring at Hare and Suezo. They both frowned. Moochi had stopped crying now, and was looking on ahead of them as Holly stood up with the pink and green monster still in her arms.  
  
"Shrine-chi! Holly, Moochi see a shrine up thataway!" He squealed in excitment and joy at being the one to see it first.  
  
'A shrine?' Holly wondered as the group made their way to it with the mysterious disk. 'First we find the disk, then a shirne...what is fate plaing for us this time?'  
  
  
  
"Can I do it? PLEASE???" Suezo pleaded when they were all inside the shrine. "Holly always does it, can't I just this once?!"  
  
Hare layed the disk in position and backed away while Suezo continued.  
  
"Please?! I can do it, if you let me!! Why won't you guys ever let me unlock it?!?! PLEASE, OH PLEASE, LET ME UNLOCK THE DISK!!!"  
  
"IF WE LET YOU WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Tiger yelled at him.  
  
"Yes!" Suezo chimmed happily, knowing he'd won.  
  
"Fine. Just hurry." Tiger sighed.  
  
"WOOHOO!!!" Suezo hopped over and jumped onto the unlock button, slamming it down hard.  
  
The wizzing sound commenced and the disk dissolved into a mass of rainbow light. Everyone stepped in closer to get a good look at it, except Suezo who stood mystyfied on the unlock button. The swirlling light was spinning so fast that the center had gone black. The black hole widened, the colored light twirling around it as it expanded. The dark center of the light created a vacuum that sucked everyone closer to it. Screams filled the air in the shrine as Holly, Moochi and Hare disappeared. Tiger tried to run away from the dragging force, futily and was the next to go. Golem stood his ground but was being drawn in rapidly. Suezo suddenly flew off of the button and into the darkness with a yelp and Golem followed a few slim seconds later. The black vortex collapsed in on itself and the circle of light dispated, leaving the shrine completly void of anything...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Genki turned his head away and closed his eyes tightly as a bright light engulfed the room. A high-pitched whining filled his ears, ringing painfully inside his head. He fell to his knees, holding his head in pain. Another sound added to the whine, Genki hardly registering that the sound was his, screaming in pain. A whoosing sound came from the center of the room. Genki opened his eyes, curiousity getting the best of his common sense. The burning inferno of light swamped his vision, pounding itself painfully into his already aching head. When the commotion stopped a few moments later with a final earsplitting squeal and eruption of light, it was unnoticed by Genki who had collapsed into a faint...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
~ Okay, that's the end of the first chapter! I know it's short, but right there seemed as good a place to end the chapter as any! Don't worry, the second chapter will be longer. Hope someone finds this intriging so far! Byz. :] ~ 


End file.
